


Game Night

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Six:  Christmas CocktailsPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 15





	Game Night

“It’s Friday night. We should do something fun.” Sam said sitting next to me on the couch.

“How is tonight different than any other night?” Bucky asked from the opposite love seat.

“I don’t know, it just is. I feel like we’ve all been so busy lately that we haven’t done much.”

“We just went to the toy store yesterday,” I stated.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Sam, we are not friends.” Bucky deadpanned.

“Bucky,” I chided, throwing a pillow at him. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Thank you,” Sam looked at me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, the two of them would be the death of me. Somedays I wondered how I lived with them. But Sam was right we haven’t spent much time together lately. We never did anything traditionally. It’s not like we scheduled things, they just happened, and no one ran away. Often times we would wander into the theater room at various times and watch a movie, once Sam accidentally binge-watched an entire season of Gossip Girl and Bucky sat through both versions of Beauty and the Beast back to back.

“Whatcha got in mind?” I asked Sam.

He shrugged, “You’re usually the party planner.”

I laughed, “I’m not throwing a party, Sam.”

“Are you imply the three of us cannot have a party together?” Sam quipped.

Bucky silently sat across from me fidgeting with the pillow that laid on his lap. The sitting room was arranged with the couch and love seat facing each other with a beautiful oak coffee table in between. I often laughed to myself every time one us forgot to use a coaster or put our feet on the table; Tony would have killed us. There were several things that we could do just the three of us.

“Well let’s start with the basic,” I questioned. “Do you want to stay in or go out?”

“In,” Bucky said,

Sam nodded in agreement.

“We could do a movie night or game night?” I suggested.

“Game Night,” Sam shouted.

“Board games or adult games?”

“Adult,” Sam and Bucky agreed.

“Fine, then I need you to go pick up a few things for game night.”

“It’s your idea.” Bucky pointed at Sam.

Grinning, “It’s a good idea.”

“I’ll make you a list,” I stated. “You’re not off the hook, Barnes. You got things to do too.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at Bucky as I walked by.

“Leave it out there long enough one of your bird brothers is gonna shit on it,” Bucky replied.

I couldn’t stifle the laugh that escaped. Making my way to the kitchen I found my note pad that I kept on the next to the fridge and quickly made out a list for Sam. It was only a handful of things that needed to be picked up, but I was going to need Bucky’s help with locating a few things around the house. Sam came into the kitchen, car keys in hand a reusable bag in the other. I held out the list for him and he took it.

“That’s an odd list,” Sam noted.

“Not when you put the ingredients together.”

He examined the listed for a moment, “Ooohhh,” It seemed to finally click for him, “table?” He questioned.

“Formal dining room.”

“Him?”

“Valkyrie sent a supply over a few months ago, never been touched.”

“You might be a genius.”

I shook my head, “Just lived a long life.”

We both laughed.

“I can win at this game; old man’s got multiples things stacked against him.”

“Win at what game?” Bucky asked coming around the corner.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, friend,” I called out as he walked out of the kitchen.

“What game?” Bucky asked again grabbing hold of my hand.

I smiled at him, “A card game.”

He looked at me confused.

“Will you help me do a few things?”

“How can I say no?” He smiled.

“Tony’s old poker set is out in the garage, could you go grab it please?”

He nodded, “Anything else?”

I shook my head no,

He kissed my knuckles, “I do know how to play poker.” Bucky replied smiling as he walked away.

Trying to wrap my head around when and how he learned to play poker I made way to the formal dining room. I needed the drink pitcher and the mead that Valkyrie had sent over. Grabbing one of the drink trays I piled the items I needed and carried them back to the kitchen; none of it had been used since the fourth of July party and I wanted to make sure it was clean.

I was drying the dishes when Bucky came back into the kitchen.

“Poker set is on the table,”

“Thank you,” I said drying the pitcher. “Sam should be back any minute.”

“Does he really think I don’t know how to play poker? I’m old but I’m not that old.” He said pulling himself up to sit on the counter.

“To be fair I also thought that. Not because it wasn’t around the whole time you’ve been alive, but you were so young when you went off to war.”

Bucky’s face fell slightly, “Doll, I wasn’t the most innocent kid when I went off to war and you think we didn’t play poker during world war two?”

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “I guess I’ve tried not to put too much thought into that period of your life. It wasn’t exactly a great time to be alive.”

“It had its good moments, every time period does.”

I shrugged realizing I didn’t know as much about Bucky as I wanted to.

“C’mere.” He said softly.

I stepped closer finding myself standing between his legs.

He smiled down at me, “I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

“Promise?” I asked.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my shoulder pulling me into his chest. This was a good place to be. Over the last few days, Bucky had become more open about touch – the kiss to my hair in the mornings when he’d come into the kitchen for coffee, hand-holding while watching the evening news; it was a new side of him, one that I was honestly enjoying. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest.

We stayed that way for a few quiet moments, nothing else existed but us.

“The party can now begin,” Sam called out entering the kitchen. “Oh, come on.” He said looking at the two of us. “I have to go out in the freezing ass cold while y'all sit here and cuddle?”

Bucky laughed at Sam’s look.

“You get the right stuff?” I asked pulling from Bucky’s grasp.

Sam set the bag on the counter pulling out the bottles of rum and cognac.

“Are you making spiked eggnog?” Bucky asked.

“Sure am, and I’m making a separate pitcher for you.” I smiled.

“I can drink alcohol, doll. It won’t hurt me.”

“I know that silly. But I have this.” I held up the Asgardian bottle. “A little present from Valkyrie after the mission you went on for her.”

“Great,” Bucky smiled. “Sam let’s go set up the table.”

“He knows, doesn’t he?” Sam asked me.

I smiled, “apparently he wasn’t a pure soul in 1945.”

Bucky clapped Sam on the shoulder, “That shouldn’t surprise you.”

“Get out of here.” I said smiling, “Taking the cups with you please!”

The boys disappeared into the dining room while I prepared the pitchers. I grew up playing poker with my dad and brothers, so I certainly wasn’t afraid to play with these two. The thing I was looking forward to the most was the bonding; they took cheap shots at each other all the time, but I knew that was never going to change. I just hoped that one day it could lead to an actual friendship between them.

Grabbing both pitchers I went to join them. I sat down at the end of the table with them on either side of me. I filled empty glasses and distributed them to the appropriate person, Bucky moving his pitcher to the other side of him to be sure they didn’t get mixed up.

“To friendship,” Sam raised his glass.

“Awe, Sam,” I said clinking glasses with him.

“Oh, I just meant you and me.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“But we’re not friends,” Bucky replied to Sam.

I rolled my eyes and laughed again. These two, they were friends even if they wouldn’t admit it.

We played, laughed and drank. Before we knew it the pitchers were empty and there wasn’t a single sober soul in sight. In my opinion, empty pitchers meant the end of the night, it was not up for debate for me. Bucky helped Sam put the poker set back together in the case while I washed up dishes.

“Everythings put away, doll,” Bucky said coming to lean against the counter next to me.

“Thanks,”

“It was fun, thank you for putting this together for us.”

I smiled at him, “Buck, I didn’t do much beside pick a card game and make a pitcher of eggnog.”

“You put up with us.”

I laughed, “That is a task.” Turning the water off. Bucky handed me a dish towel for my hands.

“I”m gonna head to bed,” He said standing up.

Something came over me, I didn’t want him to go. I didn’t want to be on separate sides of the house, I wanted us to be together. Afraid of sounding childish and needy I stepped in to hug him. He pulled me close, my arms around his waist. Feeling brave from the liquid courage surging through my blood I kissed the hollow between his neck and collarbone. Bucky hummed at the touch.

“Stay with me,” I pleaded.

Bucky pulled back to look at me, it was the look of a tortured man. “Doll, I want to, believe me, I want to.” His flesh hand came to cradle the side of my face, “But not tonight, not like this. When we stay together, alcohol will not be a factor.”

It was hard to be upset with him when he was just being noble, but my mind stuck on the phrase ‘when we stay together’. He did not say if, he said when. I let out a heavy sigh, he was right.

He kissed my temple, “Good night, doll.”


End file.
